


His Future

by verysheepcollections



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andi Mack - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, There is no angst, Tyrus - Freeform, have fun guys, i kind of feel bad but i dont, just annoying things, not graphic or anything but still, that one soulmate au with colors, this is going to destroy yall so bad, vomit tw, you have to look into each other's eyes to see colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysheepcollections/pseuds/verysheepcollections
Summary: There are many events that need to happen for one to find their soulmate.Cyrus Goodman did not think being late to his flight would be one of them. He was wrong.TJ Kippen did not think losing his keys in an airport would be one of them. He was wrong.Soulmate AU - you cannot see colors until you look into your soulmate's eyes.





	His Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! This is kind of the first time I've written on this platform, so I'm a bit nervous at what's going to happen but uh, I really hope you like it! This is a soulmate au where you can't see colors until you look into your soulmate's eyes, and yes TJ and Cyrus are soulmates in this. I think by the end you'll be kind of mad at me though, this is not a very straightforward fic, sorry about that! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> *this work was not beta read*

Cyrus Goodman was never late for things. Never. This was a first for him. He looked out the window, at the city as it morphed from black to dark gray to black again. The lights were traveling so fast around him, they overwhelmed him. Cyrus felt his eyelids begin to shut, exhausted from the day before. 

“You can’t fall asleep yet Cyrus,” Buffy warned from beside him. “You’ll have time to sleep on the plane, but there’s still a lot to do before then.” 

Cyrus groaned and rested his head on the back of his seat. He thought about his future at his new college. He sighed, it all seemed so far away from home. So far away from his friends. And yet, Cyrus felt something stirring, something pulling him to this adventure. 

Cyrus looked at Andi who was sitting behind him. She hadn’t found her soulmate yet either. She knew what he was going through, unlike Buffy, who was driving the little buggy they were all shoved into. She had found her soulmate, Jonah, almost immediately after entering middle school. Cyrus smiled as he remembered the entire drama surrounding the Good Hair Crew after Buffy met Jonah. He remembered being happy for his friend, yet sad for Andi and himself. Both of them had huge crushes on Jonah, and yet Buffy was truly his soulmate. 

Looking at the airport ahead of them, Cyrus wondered about his future, about his soulmate. Shivering, he gazed up into the night sky. What would it look like after he met his soulmate? What if his soulmate was disappointed? What if his soulmate didn’t love him? What if- 

“Hey Cyrus, we’re here.” Andi shook him a little bit, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Cyrus smiled back, easing her worries and got out of the car. Whatever might happen, Cyrus was prepared for it. And he knew, he just knew that, wherever he was right now, his soulmate was prepared for it too. 

___________________________________________________________

TJ Kippen was not prepared. The first two things he did that morning when he woke up were to look at his alarm clock and die inside a little bit. And now he was sitting in his sister’s car as she yelled at people to get out of her way “or I swear to god”.

Putting his head in his hands, TJ rubbed his eyes and felt his stomach flip around. Amber did not help his nervousness by honking at a car in front of them. She looked over at her little brother and laughed. 

“The flight already making you queasy Teej?” She asked, swerving to the right. 

He looked at his sister with narrowed eyes. 

“Yeah, sure, the flight, not the crazy driving I most certainly did not sign up for.”

Amber chuckled and braked abruptly at a red light. TJ could see the airport right ahead of them. 

“Hey, it’s your fault for waking up late,” she grinned as she sped into the departure lane. “Luckily, due to your amazing sister’s driving, you have enough time to get to your gate.”

TJ rolled his eyes as Amber came to a stop in front of the building. TJ got out of the car while she opened up the trunk. Taking his light gray luggage from the back of the car, TJ checked his phone for the boarding time and sighed in relief. Although Amber’s driving was questionable, it got him to the airport with time to spare.

He closed the trunk and walked to the front of the car, peeking into the passenger side window. Amber rolled it down and the siblings looked at each other somberly. They had been there for each other every step of the way. Amber got out and walked over to TJ. She hugged him, clutching tightly to her baby brother. 

“You’ve done so good TJ.” She whispered into his ear, blinking the mist out of her eyes.

Amber stepped back a bit and put her hands on her hips. 

“Now go make me proud Teej,” She paused a bit and smiled sadly. “I love you.”

TJ smiled back. He would miss his big sister, but he knew that this was something meant for him to go through without her. It was his time to rise up, to chase his future.

“I love you too.”

With that, TJ Kippen turned and walked into the airport. 

He was hit with a warmth that enclosed his body and made his way to the check-in point. As he filled out his information on the computer, he noted that there was a girl pacing near some seats. She had curly hair and an impressive air of intimidation around her that made the people around her shrink when she walked near them. TJ grabbed his ticket from the machine as he noticed that she was getting more and more stressed out. Looking at the time, TJ saw that he had half an hour until his flight.

‘Okay TJ, this is it, you’re facing your future, let’s help this girl.’

As he started walking towards her, she turned and met his gaze with dark eyes. He gulped.

‘A very scary girl.’

TJ was considering running away from the steely glare of the girl before she sighed and all of a sudden, she looked tired. 

“Hey, do you need help?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck. The girl frowned a bit before nodding.

“Yeah, I lost my friends, do you mind if I uh, borrow your phone?” She asked wearily. 

“Oh no problem,” he said with a smile as he rustled through his bag. “My name’s TJ.” 

“Buffy,” The girl answered, taking the phone from his outstretched hand. “Buffy Driscoll.”

After Buffy had called her friend, Andi, she explained that she and her other friend had gone to the bathroom as Buffy looked for new earbuds. She had spent the next few minutes walking around and had gotten herself lost. 

“So uh, do you mind if you show me where the Fork Cafe is?” Buffy asked, offering the phone back to TJ.

Thinking for a second before taking his phone back, TJ nodded and looked around. 

“It’s probably that way, come on.” 

Buffy nodded and followed as TJ led them on what she would later refer to as “the most confusing 10 minutes of my life”.

After many wrong turns and a debate on whether or not TJ even knew where he was going (Buffy was right, he did not), they finally found themselves at the Fork Cafe. Sitting there was a young girl with short black hair. Seeing Buffy made her eyes light up and she rushed to meet her. 

“Finally! I was wondering when you’d turn up.” The girl giggled. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and hugged the girl. 

“Oh calm down Andi, I was only gone for a few minutes.”

Andi smiled and stepped back to turn to TJ. 

“Hi! Thank you for rescuing my friend, she gets a bit lost sometimes.” Andi said, grabbing TJ’s hands.  
TJ really hoped she didn’t realize how sweaty his hands were. The girl grinned and turned back to her friend, immediately getting into a conversation which was more of her scolding Buffy for getting herself lost and giving her a heart attack. TJ blocked out the words until one sentence caught his attention. 

“Cyrus is in the bathroom right now, but once he comes back we can give him our presents.”

TJ’s knees suddenly felt like jelly. He grabbed onto a chair as his stomach did somersaults. Buffy looked over to him, eyebrows furrowed together. Andi reached her arms out, as if ready to catch him if he fell. 

“Hey, are you okay TJ?” Buffy asked, her voice revealing an equal amount of concern and confusion. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine, just realized um, that I actually need to go through security now.” He waved away their worry with an air of nonchalance as grabbed his things. 

Buffy placed a hand on her hip and outstretched her hand, expectantly. TJ sighed and handed over his phone. The girl typed in her number as a contact and gave it back to him.

“Hey, you better text us when you land buddy,” Buffy said, poking him in the chest. “And keep in contact. There’s something that tells me we’ll be seeing a lot more of you from now on.”

TJ shivered at that but promised that he’d stay in touch. Waving goodbye to the girls, he made his way to security nearby. As he was scanned, he looked back and saw a boy was walking to the girls. His back was turned so TJ couldn’t see his face. All he saw was dark gray hair. TJ’s stomach started flipping again. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it, before turning away and taking his shoes from the basket. It was probably just hunger, he’d go buy some snacks quickly before going to his gate. 

___________________________________________________________

Cyrus had promised he wouldn’t cry, but after seeing his friends holding out their gifts, holding back tears had gone off the table. After a few shared memories of the good times, he hugged Andi and Buffy tightly before walking toward the security line. Cyrus went along the line, fiddling with the sleeping mask and earbuds given to him by Andi and Buffy. He looked back to the rest of the Good Hair Crew and smiled one last time, waved one last time, shared a moment one last time before he started taking his phone and placing it in a bin. 

After he passed security, Cyrus saw his friends texting him, wishing him good luck on his trip. He laughed to himself a bit, before answering them. He absentmindedly looked at his ticket. A sudden shock went through him. 

‘No, no, no, NO, NO!’ Cyrus’s mind was on red alert, his plane was almost done boarding.

He had almost 5 minutes to get to his gate before he would miss his flight. He started rushing to the gate, almost breaking out into a run. Cyrus could hear the stewardess calling all passengers to get onto the flight for the last time, and he sped up more. After running for 30 seconds, Cyrus was winded. It had paid off though because he could see the gate finally. He started slowing down, feeling relieved at the chance to relax. Something collided into Cyrus and the world spun. 

Picking himself was a struggle, his head was pounding and the fact that he hadn’t truly caught his breath from the running was not helping his nauseousness. As he rubbed his eyes he heard someone scrambling around.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m late for my flight, stupid snacks.” 

The voice was panicked, but it made Cyrus calmer. He opened his eyes and all he saw was the back of a very tall boy. He was wearing a light gray hoodie, and Cyrus could tell that was the original color of the cloth. Something made him want to reach out, to grab his hand, but he was too far. Cyrus noticed that it was the same gate he was supposed to go to and sighed a breath of relief. He started picking up his things before noticing that something shiny was laying next to his bag. A pair of keys were laying there, attached was a basketball keychain and a little name tag. Picking them up, he saw that the name scrawled in messy handwriting was that of a Mr. TJ Kippen. 

The nauseous feeling returned as Cyrus realized he only caught what the hoodie the boy was wearing looked like. Getting up, he resolved to find the boy on the flight, or at least at baggage claim. After walking to the stewardess and handing her his ticket, Cyrus began making his way to the airplane. Fiddling with the keys, he realized that there was a number written on the back of the name tag. He felt his heart swell with hope, he’d find TJ and give him back his keys. Something about the prospect of meeting TJ again, of hearing his voice, filled Cyrus with warmth. When someone touched his shoulder, it felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. 

“Sir? Sir, are you okay?” 

A stewardess was examining him with worried eyes. Cyrus smiles and assures her that he’s fine. He walked into the airplane and began looking for the hoodie. By the time he got to his seat, Cyrus had lost hope. He didn’t see TJ’s hoodie anywhere he went. Hopefully, Cyrus would see him again at baggage claim. He sat down into the middle seat, noting that there was a book in the chair of the window seat. That person was probably using the bathroom before the flight left. The woman in the aisle seat was listening to something with her eyes closed. Cyrus decided to follow suit and put on the sleeping mask Andi gave him. 

The world slowly faded away, leaving Cyrus with the same feeling as before, but stronger. 

Something was stirring.  
___________________________________________________________

A basketball game was good, a basketball game was what god TJ in the zone. He would much rather be at a basketball game than being on this flight. TJ left the bathroom after puking his guts out. He did not feel better, but as he walked to his seat he was filled with a warm feeling. His two other seatmates had already installed themselves and muttered an apology as he squeezed by them to get to his seat. 

Sitting down, TJ realized that the boy next to him had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and seeing him gave TJ a feeling of nostalgia. Like a reminder of a past life, or lives. TJ was suddenly overcome with the need to take the mask off of him, to wake the boy up, and to see his eyes. To talk to him. TJ shook off the feeling. He was being really weird, and kind of scaring himself. 

‘You’re not a murderer dude, stop being weird.’

TJ felt hot and he guessed it was the combined strangeness of his feelings toward the boy, as well as his nervousness with the flight. He took off his hoodie and stuffed it into his bag, taking out a book. He needed to distract himself, and so, TJ became lost in a world other than his own. It only helped a little. 

About halfway through the flight, an air stewardess came around with drinks. She reached TJ’s seat and offered some water to TJ. He accepted the water, and then, an impulsive idea struck overtook him. Reaching over to his wallet in a haze, TJ grabbed a five dollar bill. He released the lunch tray in front of the boy next to him and asked for a lemonade. The woman in the aisle seat watched the event with a confused gaze. He took the drink from the stewardess with a smile and set the drink down on the tray, handing the money over to the young woman. 

Then, the feeling left, and TJ was confused. Why had he done that? As he bit his lip, he decided that he really needed to sleep, immediately. Drinking the rest of the water, TJ took the sleeping mask he had bought before from his bag and put it on. His book was still on his lap, and later on, he would be so thankful that he didn’t just put it back into his bag. 

After all, that book was how he found out his soulmate’s name. 

___________________________________________________________

“Attention, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, we will be at our destination in 5 minutes. Please return to your seat, buckle up, and put up any lunch trays you have released before the plane begins to land.” 

Cyrus blinked his eyes in the darkness around him. He took off his sleeping mask and yawned, before noticing that something was very different. There was a cup of what looked like lemonade, resting on a tray in front of him, which had definitely not been let down before he fell asleep. Looking around confusedly, he saw that there was a boy to the right of him, who had a sleeping mask on and looked to be fully asleep. There was a light tap on his left shoulder and Cyrus wrenched his eyes away from the boy to face the woman to his right. 

“He ordered that for you earlier,” She explained, nodding toward the boy in the window seat. “is he your boyfriend?”

Looking back at the boy, Cyrus shook his head.

“N-No, just, um, a friend.”

The woman smiled and put in her earbuds. Her eyes twinkled, and Cyrus had a feeling there was something that she knew that he didn’t.

“Sir? Please put up your tray, we’re about to land.” An air stewardess came by, reminding Cyrus that they were about to land in less than 3 minutes. 

After taking the drink from the tray and putting it up, Cyrus looked at the boy next to him again. He finished the sweet drink and contemplated what he should do. There was something that caused Cyrus to feel a longing towards the boy. He needed to talk to him, to see him. And so, Cyrus took out his notebook and ripped out a page. Grabbing the book from the boy’s lap, he quickly jotted something down onto the paper. The airplane lurched to the right, as did Cyrus’s stomach. He opened up to a random page and placed the note there. Closing the book and placing it back into the boy’s lap, Cyrus relaxed a bit, until the plane lurched the other way. 

After a torturous 3 minutes, the plane had finally landed down onto the pavement. As it slowed down, people began to mutter and shuffle around. Looking to his right, Cyrus chuckled as he realized that all the bumping and jostling from the landing had no effect on his seatmate’s sleep. People were getting up, and the woman next to him had left with the crowd. Cyrus stood up and stretched his arms. There were fewer people now, and he could comfortably get through to his carry-on luggage. Looking down at the sleeping boy, he decided to do him a favor. He gently shook the boy and swiftly walked away, ignoring the tingling feeling in his hand. Cyrus had remembered that he needed to make a call when he got out of the plane. 

He had to find TJ. 

___________________________________________________________

The first thing that TJ thought of when he woke up, was that the touch on his shoulder felt right. Felt so right that he almost cried out when it went away. As soon as it left, he took off his sleeping mask and looked around. All he saw was the familiar flash of dark gray hair. TJ shot up, the book in his lap falling to the floor. Looking down, he realized there was a piece of paper sticking out. TJ picked it up, confused on how it got there and inspected the note.

Hi there, thanks so much for the drink! I’d like to pay you back for it sometime if you’d like? Here’s my number, you can call anytime!

Cyrus Goodman :)

TJ scrambled to grab his things, slipping on his hoodie and stuffing the book into his backpack. He pushed and shoved through the line in hopes that he’d see Cyrus somewhere in the crowd. Grasping the note and flipping it over, he typed out the number in his phone and pressed call.

He had to find Cyrus.

___________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Cyrus Goodman was off of the airplane, and currently trying to call the mysterious TJ Kippen. He frowned when the phone beeped. 

‘Huh, his line is busy, weird.’

Sighing, Cyrus began to make his way to baggage claim.

___________________________________________________________

TJ ran the entire way to baggage claim. He had to see Cyrus, he had to find him. Something had taken over him, it was scary, but it was freeing. He panted as he looked around the room. People were looking at him strangely, but not one of them was Cyrus. Frustrated, he grabbed his bag from the conveyor belt. 

‘He might be outside, I have to find him.’

Using the last bit of hope he had left, TJ turned and walked to the sliding glass doors that would hopefully lead to Cyrus. 

___________________________________________________________

His baggage had already passed him once, Cyrus was not about to let it go this time. The bag slowly rounded back toward him, and not unlike a giraffe, Cyrus awkwardly reached and heaved the luggage off of the moving belt. As he bent over to catch his breath, he caught a glimpse of a familiar hoodie. A shot of adrenaline shocked his core. Cyrus was filled with the urge to run after TJ Kippen. In fact, that’s exactly what he did. 

___________________________________________________________

The fresh morning air would usually soothe people, but to TJ it just burned his lungs. The light from the sun blinded him as it peeked over the airport. Looking around, TJ could immediately tell that Cyrus was not there. He had missed him. Slumping over, TJ began to walk forward to grab a taxi. He’d just try to call again when he reached his college. He was halfway to the street when a voice cut through the air. 

“Excuse me, TJ Kippen?” A melodic voice rang through the air. 

TJ froze. He heard footsteps behind him. They were quick, the person was walking with a purpose. 

“You… you are TJ Kippen, right?” A hand reached out and rested on his shoulder. 

TJ let out a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding.

Cyrus looked at the boy frozen in front of him. His hand burned, his legs felt weak, his stomach was basically a butterfly garden, and he loved it. Cyrus loved it. TJ seemed to have found the strength to move because he turned around to face him.

Their eyes met. 

TJ saw how the sun lit up Cyrus’s eyes. That brown, the warm chocolate shades in it, that, TJ decided, was his favorite color. 

Cyrus saw the way TJ’s face was sprinkled with freckles. The way they crinkled around his face as he smiled. His heart filled with joy. 

The morning had bloomed into color. Everything around them was spinning, but they had each other to lean on.

“Cyrus,” TJ whispered. 

There was another burst of emotion in Cyrus’s heart. A feeling too complicated to understand merged with colors too bright to focus on, and he smiled for the new world around him. At the future in front of him. 

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so,,, hope you enjoyed that! I know, I know, it's one of the most drawn out things you've read, but I hope it suited your taste dear reader! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> Bye guys!
> 
> Psst, you can also follow me on Tumblr @verysheepcollectionposts if you want! I don't really spread Tyrus content, but I think I might start if I see interest from you guys. Thanks so much and have a nice day!
> 
> Edit: I've kind of seen some interest in having another part of this. Now I want to leave things as they are in this story because I think it's nice to have the ending be ambiguous. If you'd like, however, you can go to my Tumblr and leave a message or request or something and I can try to write something for you and post it here! Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!  
>  


End file.
